Total Drama Cruise 2
by Sky-rim809
Summary: Trent is back to host Total Drama Cruise 2 along with Chris! But of course with Chris around, there's going to be chaos! APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 0: APPS OPEN

Hey everybody! Yeah I'm opening apps for Total Drama Cruise 2. It's kinda early but I decided to open up the apps for TDC2 and it will stay open until Total Drama Cruise is over.

APPLICATION:

Name -

Age - (must be in between 14-17)

Birthday -

Stereotype -

History -

Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Likes -

Dislikes -

Phobia -

Wears:

Casual -

Formal -

Swimwear -

An Alliance? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Audition Tape (optional) –

EXAMPLE:

Name – Sarah Pierson

Age - (must be in between 14-17) 16

Birthday – 11th April

Stereotype – The Sports Twin

History – Sarah and her twin brother Dominic originally lived in California, then moved to Sydney after their mom died of cancer.

Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [x ] No? [ ]

Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [x ] No? [ ]

Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [x]

Likes – Mainly sports

Dislikes – People reading her diary

Phobia – Thick and sharp bushes

Wears:

Casual – Yellow t-shirt and white tennis skirt

Formal – Yellow spaghetti dress

Swimwear – Yellow bikini

An Alliance? Yes? [x] No? [ ]

Audition Tape (optional) –

Sarah: Hi I'm Sarah Pierson! I'm Dominic's twin sister and I love mainly sports. So yeah I hope (interrupted)

Dominic: Sarah! What are you doing? (in the background)

Sarah: Nothing bro! (whispers) I want my appearance on the show to be a surprise!

(static)


	2. The Character List!

**The Boys**

**Leo (Submitted by Shadedra)**

Name - Leo  
Age - 15  
Birthday-23rd April  
Stereotype -Non-Emotion-Elemental Music Boy  
History - Leo was once full of emotions. Till he was betrayed by his freinds in a fight.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [X]  
Likes -Goths,Transformers Decepticons, Figths,Guitar,The song Eagle Heart also binks sake from onepiece.  
Dislikes - Emotions(Till some one can help him get his emotion back) Betrayal and Posers  
Phobia - Lions  
Wears:  
Casual - Black shorts and a t-shrit w/ a decepticon emblem on it.  
Formal - A red and black suit w/ a skull tie  
Swimwear - Trunks w/ music symbols on them.  
An Alliance? Yes? [X] No? [ ]

**Brandon Dash (Submitted by Kunnaki)**

Name- Brandon Dash  
Age- 17  
Birthday- 5/24  
Stereotype- The Music-Loving Disk Jockey  
History- Dash was born to a family of violinists who only listen to music that they defined as good. Naturally, Dash was born to listen to the music, but whether he loved it or not is unknown. While walking home from violin practice, Dash passed a local party going on in an old lot nearby. When he heard how the DJ played his music, Dash nearly died. Heading to the local music store, Dash bought himself a pair of headphones and some house music. When he listened to the music, Dash felt his heart go a flutter, and soon he wanted to become a DJ, himself.  
Unfortunately, his parents didn't take too kindly to this, and told Dash that the only music he should listen to was classical music. Rebelling against his parents, Dash sold his violin, and bought his first sampler, which he started to play on. His music and work attracted those near him, and he soon became an outstanding DJ. He named himself, DJ Koor, and soon his name started appearing everywhere in the city. Upset that they were losing their son, Dash's parents approached the city council, and told them to do something about this. Agreeing, the city put a ban on the music and said they could only have their volume up at a low level. Upset at this, Dash and his friends, the Junkz, started a war against this law, but were having little success. However, hope came for them, when Dash heard about a reality show that was giving away a grand prize for the winner. Seeking to show the world how great his music was, Dash quickly signed up.  
Personality- Dash is a die-hard music fan. He loves all kinds of music, but his favorite is techno and House music. He used to be a violin player in the orchestra, but he gave up classical music when he got his first sampler. Ever since then, he's been DJing at house parties, concerts, raves, in clubs, everywhere. He is the leader of a gang he made called the Junkz, which are a bunch of sex fiends and drug addicts whose philosophy is, "Party hard, or don't party at all." Dash, along with his crew, live to have fun and does whatever he wants, not caring what others think. He's joined this contest to show the world just how good his music is and how hard he can play.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [] No? [x] (If you need him too.)  
Likes- DJing, House music, partying, having fun, break dancing, Junkz, loud noise.  
Dislikes- Party poopers, being quiet, people who want him to quiet down, low volume, not being able to have fun.  
Phobia- Elephants- When Dash was young, he and his friends went to a local zoo out of boredom. While he was walking by the elephant pen, Dash made the dumb mistake of eating some boiled peanuts there. The elephant, who obviously loved peanuts, moved up to Dash, wanting some. Unfortunately, Dash ignored the elephant, continuing to eat. Upset, the elephant rolled up his truck, and yelled hard in Dash's ear, scarring him for life. When he sees an elephant, Dash freezes up, and quickly hides behind someone.  
Wears:  
Casual- Dash wears a white t-shirt with a design on it and a blue unbuttoned jacket over it. He wears a pair of long faded blue jeans and some toe steel work boots. He also wears his trademark pink sunglasses.  
Formal- Dash wears a red dress shirt with black dress pants and black socks with black dress shoes.  
Swimwear- Dash wears a pair of green and red swimming trunks with a Tye dye t-shirt.  
An Alliance? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Audition Tape– *The camera comes on, and shows a club filled with lots of lights and a lot of people. They are all dancing or talking, having a good time. There is music being played, and it is, Daft Punk's Revolution 909. The camera moves through the crowd of people, and soon it walks onstage, showing the DJ, who is moving his hands swiftly. He notices the camera, and puts up a piece sign, as he continues playing. He then looks at the camera, and puts the DJ on 'auto mode'. "Hey, what up? My name is Brandon Dash, otherwise known as DJ Koor! I live for the loud noise and the music, dude! I'm entering into your reality show, so I can show the world, just how important and good House Music is! But that's only one reason why I'm entering."  
*He then scowls* "The other reason is to win the prize money, and use it to get back at the government for putting a ban on my...no, our music!" *he says pointing to the crowd, and then picks up his megaphone, stopping the music for a bit. Everyone's attention is on him* "We are fighting for our right to have fun! Why? Simple. Because we are..." *the crowd then screams loudly 'the Junkz', and starts cheering, as Dash puts the music back on*  
*Suddenly, the door to the club busts open and some police men, appear* "Stop the music, and go home. I repeat, stop the music, and go home." *The crowd screams and starts running, as the policemen try to catch some of the kids. Dash looks at the camera* "This is why we hate the government. Well, this is my cue to skedaddle! DJ Koor is out! Peace!" *Dash grabs his disks, and flees out another door in the club*

**Lucas Wills (Submitted by Minymo123) [The Twins have a shared app.]**

Name - Lucas & Nathan Wills  
Age - 16  
Birthday - 24th April  
Stereotype - The Other Sports Twin (Lucas), The Other Annoying Twin (Nathan)  
History - Lucas and Nathan live in L.A and have been to California for vacations.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Lucas) Yes? [ ] No? [ ] (Nathan)  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Lucas) Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Nathan)  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [x] (Lucas) Yes? [ ] No? [x] (Nathan)  
Likes - (both), hanging out with friends (Lucas), annoying his brother (Nathan).  
Dislikes - His brother constantly annoying him (Lucas), "corny" movies (Nathan).  
Phobia - Elevators (Lucas) Claustrophobia (Nathan)  
Wears:  
Casual - Black Nike shorts, navy blue t-shirt, white cap (Lucas), Red track-suit pants, green jacket and white buttoned t-shirt (Nathan).  
Formal - White tuxedo, black pants and blue tie (Lucas), Black tuxedo, White pants and gray tie.  
Swimwear - Red board shorts (Lucas), Blue board shorts (Nathan)  
An Alliance? Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Lucas) Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Nathan)  
Audition Tape -  
Lucas: Nathan, is it on?  
Nathan: Yes!  
Lucas: Well hi! My name is Lucas and this is my brother Nathan.  
Nathan: We want to be on Total Drama Cruise 2 so then it would give us a chance to make new friends and possibly win the one million dollars!  
The Twins Mom: LUCAS AND NATHAN WILLS! COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!  
The Twins: Yes mom!  
(the two rush off and the camera stand falls over)  
(End of Audition Tape)

**Nathan Wills (Submitted by Minymo123) [The twins have a shared app]**

Name - Lucas & Nathan Wills  
Age - 16  
Birthday - 24th April  
Stereotype - The Other Sports Twin (Lucas), The Other Annoying Twin (Nathan)  
History - Lucas and Nathan live in L.A and have been to California for vacations.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Lucas) Yes? [ ] No? [ ] (Nathan)  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Lucas) Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Nathan)  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [x] (Lucas) Yes? [ ] No? [x] (Nathan)  
Likes - (both), hanging out with friends (Lucas), annoying his brother (Nathan).  
Dislikes - His brother constantly annoying him (Lucas), "corny" movies (Nathan).  
Phobia - Elevators (Lucas) Claustrophobia (Nathan)  
Wears:  
Casual - Black Nike shorts, navy blue t-shirt, white cap (Lucas), Red track-suit pants, green jacket and white buttoned t-shirt (Nathan).  
Formal - White tuxedo, black pants and blue tie (Lucas), Black tuxedo, White pants and gray tie.  
Swimwear - Red board shorts (Lucas), Blue board shorts (Nathan)  
An Alliance? Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Lucas) Yes? [x] No? [ ] (Nathan)  
Audition Tape -  
Lucas: Nathan, is it on?  
Nathan: Yes!  
Lucas: Well hi! My name is Lucas and this is my brother Nathan.  
Nathan: We want to be on Total Drama Cruise 2 so then it would give us a chance to make new friends and possibly win the one million dollars!  
The Twins Mom: LUCAS AND NATHAN WILLS! COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW!  
The Twins: Yes mom!  
(the two rush off and the camera stand falls over)  
(End of Audition Tape)

**Colby (Submitted by colbyleebrown)**

Name: Colby  
Age: 16  
birthday: September 28  
Steryotype: the Autistic guy  
History: colby was born in calhoun louisiana and attended kindergarten twice because he was the smallest kid in the class. he used to be shy around new people but is now more social and his parents are divorced so he now lives with his mom and little brother. he has a lot of friends in school and was the manager of his football team for three years in middle school and he discovered when he was little that he was autistic.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes?[x] No? []  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [X] No? []  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [] No?[X]  
Likes- friends and animals  
Dislikes- enemies,people who hurt his friends, and people who think their better than them.  
Phobia- heights and snakes  
Wears:  
Casual: he wears a black hoodie with blue jeans, white sneakers and a black and yellow watch his dad gave him for his birthday.  
Formal- a casual black tuxedo.  
swimwear- blue with white stripes down the sides.  
An Alliance? Yes? [] No? [X]  
Audition tape (optional)- none.

**Luke Curtis (Submitted by jnmoore)**

Name - Luke Curtis  
Age - (must be in between 14-17) 16  
Birthday - July 24  
Stereotype - The laid back sweetheart  
History - Luke grew up in Indiana, he is the youngest of 3. In middle school he was on both the football and basketball team resulting in him being one of the "popular" kids. He doesn't like it, but he's not trying to get them to go away from him. He met his girlfriend, Jordan, when he was a freshman. It took some convincing, but she finally decided to go out with himm. The two have been going out for 2 years, and he'd do anything for her.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [ ] No? [x] He has a girlfriend back home.  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [x]  
Likes - Jordan, sports, his friends,girls, COD, Halo, going to the movies, driving(is now aloud to drive friends), his car, his loves the ocean.  
Dislikes - His dad, his older brothers(1 of them is in jail, anyone who makes fun of him, chocolate, jerks, players, and anyone that lies.  
Phobia - He'd never tell, but spiders.  
Wears:  
Casual - His everyday wear is a royal blue HSE football jersey with his last name on the back and the number 44 on it. His shorts are a pair of black gym shorts with black basketball type shoes.  
Formal - A black tux with a blue satin vest thing, and dress shoes.  
Swimwear - Blue swimtrunks.  
An Alliance? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Audition Tape (optional) – A boy is shown on the football feild, running towards the camara, "Hey guys, I'm Luke. I think I'd be great for this game, because I'm nice, trustworthy, and totally athletic."  
"Luke heads up!" Luke turned to face voice, before a football hit the camera knocking it down.  
A girls voice is heard behind the camera" Way to go Jon! I bet the camera is broke!"  
"Jordan, babe, chillax" Luke said picking up the camera, "See, good as new!"  
"I don't understand why you're always so happy!"  
Luke smiled, then flipped his light blonde "Zac-Efron" styled hair, "When ya live like me, you see everything as a good thing."  
Jordan laughed, "Pick Luke and he'll bring in the ratings."  
"Bye dudes, dudettes, I'll catch ya'll soon!"  
The camera then turned off.

**Kurt Delia (Submitted by GrassBlade-Chan)**

Name: Kurt Delia  
Age: 17  
Birthday: May 28  
Stereotype: The shy drummer  
History: Kurt, as it says is very shy, he wont say much things but will let his drums do the speaking. He is also highly sensitive, he sorta likes animes also (Tamaki from Ouran is his fav, cause Kurt finds him hillarious)  
Do you want your character to  
Have a relationship yes[x] no[ ]  
Have a conflict yes [ ] no [x]  
Be the antagonist yes[ ] no [x]  
Likes: Music, animes, reading, night, girls  
dislikes: music haters, crazies(:D weird right.), sunrise  
Phobia: lions  
Casual: Gray button up(unbuttoned), and baggy jeans  
Formal: A white tux  
Swimwear: Midnight blue trunks  
An Alliance yes [ ] no [x]  
Hair: Spikey black hair, styled like histuguya's( cept not as spiky, what, I HAD to add that)  
Eyes: dark green  
Audition tape: N/A

**The Girls**

**Nalia Xander (Submitted by GrassBlade-Chan)**

Name: Nalia Xander

Age: 16

Birthday: June 8

Stereotype: The violent dragon lover

History: Nalia is quite insane, she believes her "dragon" is real, though weird occurances have happened that make people think that it is. Nalia is also a pyro(no dur! no offence). She carries a liter with her AT ALL TIMES! caution though She is EXTREMELY voilent, She loves animes (Toshiro hitsuguya is her fave character, cause of his Bankai)

Do you want your character to  
Have a relationship yes[x] no[ ]

Have a conflict yes [x] no [ ]

Be the antagonist yes [ ] no [x]

Likes: Fire, DRAGONS, animes, Histuguya(she goes FANGIRL over him), daylight, reading, boys  
dislikes: preps, pretty-boys, nightime  
Phobia: driving  
Casual: A purple T-shirt with a silver chinese dragon on it, regular jeans (screw skinny jeans, regular are easier to MOVE in) and a ¥ signed necklace  
Formal: A short red spagetti strapped dress  
Swimwear: A black bikini  
An Alliance yes[x] no [ ](but not like heathers aliance in the first season)

Hair: chocolate brown hair, goes to shoulders, side swept

Eyes: Ocean blue

Audition tape: N/A

**2. Katara Mizu (Submitted by Glittery Princess Kenzie)**

Name - Katara Mizu  
Age - 15  
Birthday - January 25th  
Stereotype - The CIA girl  
Personality: Katara is a little bit shy at first. She doesn't really open up to many people. Once you are classified as friends with Katara she opens up a little. She will show you her charm and whitty coments. Katara loves a challenge. Katar tends to watch people and study them. And in doing that she can quickly learn about them. Katara will be the type to know all the gossip, if anyone ever needs secret info it would be from her. But she would charge a high price for it.  
History -Katara grew up in a rich family, she had an older brother named Andrew and her dad, who was in the CIA. Her mom died when Katara was three. Katara always wears her mother necklace, the tear drop one. Katara's dad took her to the CIA one day, and they loved her. She stuck around and eventually was a member. And now she is one of the top members.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [X] (She could be the hidden help to an antagonist)  
Likes -Katara loves water, winter, snow, rain, moon, sports, anything athletic, the colour electric blue, and apples, they are her favourite food. And brown pop, any type (e.g. root beer, coke...)  
Dislikes -Katara hates fire, summer, sand, sun, anything that uses her brain too much (e.g. puzzles), the colour red, and she hates candy.  
Phobia -Katara is terrified of spiders, lava and mascot costumes.  
Wears:  
Casual - Electric blue Eeyore shirt with matching electric blue Eeyore short shorts  
Formal -Electric blue dress with sequins around the boobs and is a ball gown poof at the bottom coming to just under her knee. Hair is up with curls and electric blue high heels.  
Swimwear -Baby blue tankini with Electric blue hearts everywhere. And a skirt bottom. Hair totally down  
An Alliance? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Audition Tape (optional) –A girl sitting on her bed in electric blue room. "Is it on bro?" The girls asks.  
"Yes, so start talking!" Her bother says back.  
"Okay, so I'm Katara, and I should be part of your show because I could go very far. I could make a lot of drama, and we all know you love that Trent. And I think people would like me." Katara said smiling.  
"Yeah, if you talk to anyone." Her brother says says.  
Katara crossed her arms. "Well if you keep being mean like that no one will talk to you!" She fires back at her brother.  
Then she looks down at the ground An-ANDREW!" Katara screams.  
"What now?" Andrew asks.  
"SPIDER KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" She yells running out of the room.

**3. Maggie Taylor (Submitted by .Silence)**

Name - Maggie Taylor  
Age - 16  
Birthday - June 18, 1994  
History: Maggie grew up in Neenah, WI. She has lived a rather simplistic life with her mom (Marie), dad (Lyle), and older brother (Liam). Her family is rather normal, enjoying things like: Family game night, family dinners, and an annual trip to Florida. She is currently a junior at Neenah High School, and is on the forensics team. She is part of a close-knit group of friends (Allie, Molly, Jack, Ezra, and Jace) and is considered to be the "cute clumsy one".  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to have a conflict?: Ah, I'll leave this one up to you. :)  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [x]  
Likes - Classic Disney movies, sweets, kittens, all things cute and cuddly, smiling, little kids, stickers, naming things, day dreaming, star gazing, creative writing, and acting.  
Dislikes - Squirrels, seeing people sad, mean people, her clumsyness, and the dark.  
Phobia - The dark. Because of her fear, Maggie always has her frog nightlight on hand, that she got from Liam when she was 3. She named her frog Mr. Hop.  
Maggie also has a tendency of getting attacked by squirrels...xD  
Wears:  
Casual - Maggie wears a yellow t-shirt that has a Panda on it. She also wears grey skinny jeans and yellow all-star converse. To complete her look, she wears a grey and white checkered scarf and black rubber bracelets.  
Formal - She wears a yellow sun dress and her yellow converse.

Swimwear - She wears a yellow biki top and black board shorts.  
An Alliance? Yes? [x] No? [ ]  
Personality (because I suck at writing audition tapes..): Maggie is a rather sweet girl who has an optimistic outlook on life. She's a bit oblivious when it comes to most things, but that's because she's so innocent. She loves all things cute and fuzzy, squirrels being the only exception...They have a tendency of attacking her. She's not the greatest when it comes to athletic matters, because of her petit size and clumsyness. Maggie is rather kind and loyal, but that's also her weakenss. Maggie pretty much trusts everyone, so people will most likely use that to their advantage. She also believes everyone has good inside them, which is why Chef is her favorite TD character.

**4. Lorelei Dermachelier (Submitted by BeatHimUpQuietly) **

Name - Lorelei Dermachelier  
Age - 16  
Birthday - June 11th  
Stereotype - The Scheming One.  
History - Lorelei is the second oldest in her family of six children. She was always overshadowed by her prettier, more athletic, and more talented brothers and sisters. However, there was one advantage Lorelei had over them: smarts. She has an IQ of 191, straight As at school, and is taking college-level classes. And, she has been eerily quiet since her childhood, although no one can exactly figure out why. Lorelei rarely talks in front of people, but talks to herself and people who she is trying to trick. She will do anything to win, and will scheme to do so.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [ ] No? [X]  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Likes - Listening to her iPod, reading, video games, crowds, winning.  
Dislikes - People who try to get her to talk, sports, dancing, "girly" activities.  
Phobia - For some reason, Lorelei is terrified of Justin Bieber.  
Wears:  
Casual - Black Capri shorts, a dark gray tanktop and black Converse sneakers.  
Formal - Long, black strapless dress.  
Swimwear - A black and white monokini.  
An Alliance? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Audition Tape (optional) – None

**5. Daniella Maylin (Submitted by Zania330)**

Name - Daniella 'Dana' Maylin  
Age - (must be in between 14-17) 16  
Birthday - July 3rd  
Stereotype - The British Musician  
History - Daniella was born in England but she and her family moved to Canada when she was 9. Once she got to her new school, she got bullied so she took karate lessons and earned her black belt when she was 11. When she was 12, she started taking an interest in music so for her 13th birthday, she got an acoustic guitar and she loved playing it and singing since then. Other than that, she has an annoying older sister who teases her and she has a Filipino heratage because her parents are Filipino so she's fluent in tagalog.  
Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [X]  
Likes - Playing acoustic guitar, singing, her friends, reading, practicing karate sometimes  
Dislikes - Her older sister, her enemies, being teased  
Phobia - Vampire Bats  
Wears:  
Casual -Lilac turtle neck, a leather black belt around her stomach, black leggings, black boots, dark purple hairband. She has straight dark brown shoulder length hair, light skin, and chocolate brown eyes.  
Formal - Lilac knee length V neck dress, dark purple sash around her stomach, dark purple flats, dark purple hairband. Her hair is curled.  
Swimwear - Lilac bikini with a dark purple music note on the top  
An Alliance? Yes? [X] No? [ ]  
Audition Tape (optional) – Daniella is in her room on her bed holding her acoustic guitar. She looks up and smiles. "Hello, my name is Daniella Maylin.2 Daniella says with her British accent. "I would love to be on Total Drama Cruise 2 so I could possibly win the money but mostly make some new friends in my case. I enjoy singing and playing guitar, I also have a black belt in karate-" Daniella stopped. "She ended up breaking my arm last year." A voice (Daniella's older sister) said. "Shut up na! Ano ang bahagi ng hindi pagpapaalam sa kanila ay hindi mo makuha? (Translation: Shut up already! What part of not letting them know did you not get?)" Daniella asked then she faced the camera. "I have to go, bye." Daniella waves then the camera switches off.


End file.
